Until It's Gone
by VixenWithAPoisonPen
Summary: Brad Maddox and Samantha Kensington have been dating for 8 years now. Samantha thought he loved her, thought they were happy. But when her real friends show her the real Brad, will she finally see that she's been living a lie and stop fighting for a lover who doesn't love her back? And how far will Brad go when he realizes he's lost her? Who will step up and mend the pieces? r
1. authors notes & disclaimers

_AUTHORS NOTES/ETC_

First of all, I own nothing but Samantha Kensington, my original female character. I don't own the WWE, the personas on the roster, or the bits of the actual ongoing storylines I use. Again, cannot stress this enough, I write my stories as if the actual storylines were true. Most of them anyway. So when you're reading this, it's as if the stuff you see, that's all brilliantly staged, is actually happening. Yes I realize it's fake. But I feel more comfortable writing the people in their characters on the show as accurately as I can.

Just so everyone's clear, nobody gets confused.

Soooo, if you like this and someone just grabs you, pairings wise (**not Dean, Randy, Wade or Daniel, Miz for reasons**) feel free to tell me.

I mean I have my favorites (i toyed with placing her with Seth Rollins or Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre or Sheamus, Zack Ryder, just to name a few I've been batting a round since this idea hit me at 3 am) but I'll take other names into consideration..

And as always, reviews are loved. If you want more, don't be shy, tell me so.

_Sometimes, you really don't know what you've got until it's gone_

_For 8 years almost, Brad Maddox and Samantha Kensington have been together. She loved him with everything in her, he was the one guy who made her want to be a better girl, a different girl._

_But apparently, he didn't love her, because he's been seeing other girls behind her back, he's constantly cutting her down and making her feel worthless. But when her former enemy turned new best friend, AJ Lee points out what she knew deep down, already, and she takes off the blinders and realizes that everything she's seeing is not worth saving.._

_Brad Maddox was getting bored. He thought he loved Samantha, but then he met Aksana and sparks flew. But when Samantha of old comes out for a bit, when she starts to go back to her old and carefree ways, he suddenly realizes that he still wants her._

_But has she already made up her mind?_

_Yes, she has, actually. She's letting go, he's determined not to let go. When another superstar steps up, where will the situation go from there? Just how far will he go, drunk with power from his new GM job to make the pair miserable, try and suck Samantha back into the bad relationship with him?_

_Will it work?_

_Will her true friends and this new guy stick by her?_

_And is revenge really worth it in the end?_

_If you're curious, keep reading.._

_And vote for a guy.. _

_Choices are:_

_- seth rollins_

_- roman reigns_

_- drew mcintyre_

_-sheamus_


	2. seeing things as they really are

Samantha rolled her eyes as she bit her lower lip, glaring up at Brad Maddox, her current boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered just how much longer she'd have to suffer through his ego trip before he got back to the sweet guy she'd fallen for while they were both still on NXT and not this power hungry bastard he'd become since the McMahon family had sort of taken him under their wings collectively.

"Don't pout, Sammie babe. This isn't Burger King, you don't get it your way all the time." Brad said simply as she turned on her heel, gaped at him in disbelief. "Did you really just say that.. To me?"

"Aww, what are you gonna do? Run and tell somebody?" Brad asked as he smirked then waved her off dismissively, getting back to his phone call, leaving her to stand there, fuming.

"How dare that little sack of shit.. Does he not realize I've stuck by him through all of this bullshit?" she raged to herself as she stormed down the hallway and calmly punched a wall, grimacing as the hit hurt her own fist more than it actually hurt the wall, or Brad, who she really wanted to deck currently.

AJ spoke up from behind her. The girl was a former enemy of hers, but lately, they'd been sort of mending fences so to speak, they both utterly loathed the fact that Brie and Nikki, the other girls (except Natalya, of course, they both sort of agreed Natalya actually DESERVED the damn show) had gotten the show Total Divas and hadn't even given a second thought to asking any other co stars to be on the damn thing, aside from the few they had asked.

Not only that, but they had a few things in common.. They were also around the same age, so they related well to one another.

"You don't have to take his crap, Sammy.. You've put up with him for so damn long.. I mean, don't you ever just get sick of it? The mood swings, the lying, the way he's always cutting you down in front of his new buddies?"

The pouty lipped blonde nodded then said quietly, her voice slightly shaky, "But.. I love him too.. When you love someone, it means loving everything about them. Even when they're at their worst."

"Not the things he does and says to you. He shouldn't even be getting away with them, Sam, you're not a stupid girl, you know this." AJ insisted as she sighed and added quietly, "Look.. We're sort of becoming friends. A real friend would be honest with you, not tell you to keep taking it like Kaitlyn did earlier."

Samantha thought about it, AJ did have a good point. As if she knew what Sam was thinking AJ said seconds later, "Deep down, Sammy.. You kind of already know what he's doing is wrong. If he really loved you, he wouldn't be doing this stuff to you and laughing about it. And trust me, I've been in enough bad relationships to know one when I see it."

"He's not always.." she started as AJ's finger raised, going to her lips as she shook her head then said quietly, "Don't make excuses for that jackass. Just do something about it."

"W-what do I do, I mean .." Samantha said as she raked her hands through her hair, studied her friend with a curious look in her golden brown eyes.

The way AJ was acting, you'd think that the pint sized 'crazy chick' knew something Samantha didn't right now..

And if you guessed that, you'd be absolutely right. When she discovered what was going on behind Sam's back, she'd been disgusted.

"What's going on?"

"You don't want me to answer that, Sam."

"Oh yes, AJ, I do."

AJ sighed and said quietly, "Fine, but I warned you.. The truth isn't pretty." as she grabbed for the equally short blonde's hand, practically ran with her, dragging her down the hallway almost, just in time for Samantha to see Brad in a compromising position with Eva Marie.

"What the fuck? That little son of a bitch, I swear to God.. I will make him regret this. I gave him my fucking heart.. I gave him 8 fucking years of my life. How long has he been doing this?"

"Since we all left NXT, off and on." AJ said quietly, feeling guilty. She could have told Samantha sooner, yes, but they were enemies then, she somehow figured that Sam would have taken it a lot worse than she was right now. Especially given that it'd come from her mouth, not Kaitlyn or Paige, girls who called themselves Samantha's best friends.

That's the problem with being an 'innocent' apparently. You're blind to damn near everything that really goes on around you. You keep seeing the good in everyone, you never see the bad. You trust blindly, you don't fear the burn.

You still believe in childish nonsense like fairytale endings, happily ever afters and white knights on white horses riding in to save the maiden or cowboys untying the schoolmarm from the railroad tracks just as the trains fast approaching.

Standing there, Sam watched everything she thought she knew be twisted, shattered and broken. While she watched what was happening, with wide eyed horror, every single I Love You he ever said ran through her head.

She suddenly felt stupid. She suddenly felt childish, not woman enough, not good enough. And that made her angry. "Who else knew?" she demanded, remembering suddenly what AJ said about her not being the only one who knew about Brad's thing with Eva Marie.

"Paige and Kaitlyn.. Actually, Samantha, everyone's seen them at one point or another.. They just didn't want to say anything to you... Tends to go badly when they try."

Samantha thought back to her previous arguments with several of the girls, the way they always looked at her like she was stupid, childish..

Suddenly, several things people said to her over the past year or two sort of fit, made sense. They'd all been trying to clue her in, she was too damn blind to see.

"I want her in a match." Samantha growled as AJ nodded and shrugging casually said "It's a start.. Now what are you going to do about him?"

"Oh.. He's about to get exactly what he deserves." Samantha said as her mind raced, she started to plan. For now, she'd act completely clueless, just until she figured out a solid way to go.

Even as she planned, she had this feeling that all the revenge in the world wasn't going to fix the mess Brad Maddox made of her heart.

Sighing, she turned to AJ and said quietly, "Thanks.. Only a real friend would go ahead, stab you in the chest."

AJ nodded and said quietly, "It had to be done. I felt worse and worse every time I saw them together, watched him insulting you and treating you like shit. A friend of mine, a close friend of mine told me though.. There's at least 50 good guys out there to make up for the one bad one you find.. And that everyone has someone meant for them."

"Funny.. That friend feels like a misguided idiot right now." Samantha muttered as she raked her hand through her long blonde hair, biting her lower lip.

Everything she believed in lay in crumbles.. Now what was she gonna do?

"Let's get you down to hair and makeup." AJ said as she nudged her new friend, got her to walk down the hallway and into hair and makeup.

"Don't do your usual." Samantha blurted as the makeup girl studied her and said "But the GM specifically said he likes this look."

"Yeah? Well I don't, actually. I'll show you what I wanna look like." Samantha insisted as AJ gaped at her and then clapped, cheering. "That's it. Take your life back."

"I intend to, trust me."

Finished with hair and makeup, she stood in front of the wardrobe, throwing minis and dresses over her shoulder left and right. Her eyes settled on the dark rinse skinny jeans, then the low plunge black v neck shirt, the dangerously high stiletto boots.

"Ooh.. Go with it." AJ encouraged, giving a laugh as Samantha looked at it.

"You sure? He's going to pitch a fit because I'm not in that damn bodycon dress."

"What do you care?"

"I.. Nevermind, good point, AJ."

"What are friends for?"

She stared at the finished version of herself in the mirror as she paced, turning. "Wow.."

"He was making you look like a kid."

"He really was. How the hell could I have been so damn stupid?"

"So.. What now? We still have 15 minutes until the show starts."

"Back to the locker room, I guess?"

"Uh uh.. I think we need to circulate." AJ giggled as Sam shook her head vigourously. She wasn't really a people person, nor was she sexy or sophisticated, or a fearless flirt so social situations, for the most part, well.. They baffled her and she was always coming away feeling like she wasn't good enough, worth getting to know.

"But.."

"Don't argue, let's go."

"AJ, this is not a good idea."

"Oh yes, Sammy, it is."

"Why?"

"Because.. You need to see, now more than ever, that what you told me, is still true. So you found one jerk. You can and you will eventually find that one good guy."

"No, I won't. I'm done."

AJ shook her head and said quietly, "Don't say that. You know I'm right. Just because you get thrown off the horse doesn't mean you quit trying. Look at me."

"I know, but.."

"But nothing."

Her last stop before walking down the hallway was to the AV booth and she scrolled through her phone as she did this and then said quietly, " Brad hasn't told you guys this.. I'm gonna go down to a new theme song?"

They raised a brow, but took the song and queued it for her entrance later on in the night.

Meanwhile, the leggy blonde walked past the open door to catering with AJ Lee in tow. Brad, who'd been sitting with Eva Marie, who was his girlfriend behind his current girlfriend Sam's back found himself unable to stop staring.

He blinked in surprise when Eva Marie dumped a strawberry milkshake over his head and stormed out, swearing about his nerve, the audacity he had to check out another girl, right in front of her.

Moments later, he shrugged and turned to the guy next to him asking a simple question.

"Who was that.. The blonde.."

The guy stared at him like he were an idiot and then said with a smirk, "You feelin okay, Brad? That was your girlfriend."

He spat out his soda and jumped up, taking off down the hallway. He was definitely NOT getting a good feeling about Samantha's new look..

Something was going on and he wasn't about to stand by, let it happen.


	3. screwing you over before I get screwed

"So.. You're not wearing the dress, babe." Brad asked with a raised brow as he stepped into the room behind her, his arms going to her waist, gripping her hips tightly, almost enough to hurt her and leave a mark but not quite.

His voice bought back the mental images of Eva Marie riding him straddling his lap in the office chair moments before, the way she screamed his name, the way his hands couldn't make contact with her body, his lips couldn't not explore every single part of the red haired vixen's body quickly enough. She grimaced visibly and said with a simple shrug, "Didn't feel like it, babe." while maintaining complete and total idiocy on her part.

For this to eventually work, for it to hurt him in the end just as much as he'd hurt her, she'd have to get really good, really quickly at playing stupid, she'd have to relearn the long forgotten on her part art of the lie.

His green eyes darted to her bare ring finger and he said "And your ring? Did you not like it, babe? I can get someone to fix that.. Just let me go call my guy.."

"Brad, it's fine.. I loved the ring.. I just.. I don't wanna cut anyone while I'm fighting tonight on accident, baby.. That diamond has a really sharp edge."

As she said this, she looked up at him, her delicate fingers playing with the tie he wore, walking up and down his arms as she said with a smile, "Relax.. You have this all under complete control. Nothing will go wrong tonight." playing the part of unknowing and naieve girlfriend as best as she could.

He smirked, kissed her forehead. He would have kissed her on the lips, but he didn't want her tainted by Eva Marie's kisses. He took a deep breath as he said "I love you and you're amazing. You will go out there and kick ass." as he smiled, shoved her gently towards the door, feeling every bit the guilty asshole he should feel like right now, for more reasons than one.

He'd had to maneuver things so that Eva was going to win tonight.. It meant covertly screwing over Samantha, but he had to do what was best for business. He had to do this because his neck was on the line.

He was the GM now, his personal feelings off screen couldn't affect the way he ran his show. And this match was something that was good for Eva's career.

His stomach lurched, he felt sick at himself, but he felt worse knowing that he just couldn't let Samantha go, let her find the love she deserved.

That he was having to do and say things he never intended to since he became the GM. The lies were beginning to come too easy for him. It was changing him as a person and even though he didn't like it, he couldn't stop or control it..

Or he could, he simply didn't want to. Not as long as he'd waited for his moment in the sun by now.

AJ ran up to her new best friend in the hallway, d ragged her into a darkened room and shut the door firmly as she said "Something's going to go down tonight.. What you saw earlier? It's going to get even worse once you're in that ring.." as she paced, angry that her best friend was about to get screwed over for the second time in a night and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"Whoa, wait.. What do you mean?"

"Eva Marie.. She's going to turn on you during the match."

"Oh really.. She is, huh?"

"Really.. She's getting a heel turn.. Didn't you ask for one about a thousand times already?"

"Yeah and Brad just said that I was getting my way sooner or later.. He said that they told him it wasn't a good move for me yet."

"He's full of shit too, Samantha, god.. Seriously, can you stop making excuses for the damn guy now? I showed you the two of them fucking. I'm telling you this. How much more do you need to uncover before you finally see Brad is not a good guy anymore?"

She sighed. She already knew AJ was right, of course. She was disgusted now. She'd been asking for the heel turn, not Eva. She'd worked her ass off for it, not Eva.

"That fucking snake." she said as the anger finally started to kick in again and this time, surge.

"This is why you turn on her first." AJ said as Samantha gaped at her and said "I'll.."

"They can't do anything besides suspend you for a show or two.. I have two off, we'll come up with something then. This doesn't have to be bad for you, Sammy. Just stop letting him walk all over you. Take your life back. Stop second guessing things."

She winced and then sighed as she said "So if I do this.."

She paced and then stopping, she looked at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath and smirking a little.

"Okay, Brad.. If you want it this way.. Then this is how it'll be.."

"Well?"

"I think it's time I let the old Samantha come back."

"Thank God. I really, really missed that bitch." AJ said as she high fived her and then added, "Let's go make you a member of the Bad Girls Club again, shall we?"

"Let's do this."

Her new theme song hit and Brad looked around from where he sat at the announcers booth. When he saw Samantha walking down with AJ in tow, a grim and cold, distant look in her eyes, he started to get a really bad feeling.

He'd seen that look before, a long time ago.

Biting his lower lip he muttered, "She changed her theme song."

And as the match got to the point where Eva Marie was supposed to turn on Sam and hit her with a chair, starting her heel turn and their feud, he got an even bigger shock when Samantha smirked as she grabbed a hand full of the other girl's flaming red hair and slung her to the mat. Then started to attack her while she lie on the mat.

"You want Brad, Eva?" she sneered as Eva's hands snaked around her throat, flipping them while saying "You crazy bitch, this is supposed to be MY heel turn."

"Not anymore, bitch." Samantha said simply as she added, "Have fun with my sloppy seconds.. Just hoping you realize that if he fucked me over, Eva? Sooner or later, he'll fuck you over." and stood up, slid out of the ring, walking over to the announcers booth, laughing as she leaned in and said quietly, "Guessing you're wondering what I'm up to, babe."

"Sort of, yes.. I thought we agreed, baby.. You're a good girl. Good girls don't do that."

"No, you dictated and I went with it because I loved you."

"Don't you mean love me?" Brad asked, looking at her, confused and a little scared that this situation was spinning way too far out of control.

"No. I meant it how I said it, Brad. But either way.. You dictated and I went along with it.. But hey.. I changed my mind." Samantha said as she straightened, and dug around in her pockets, took out the ring he'd asked her about moments ago, throwing it at him, not caring that this was all happening on live air.

He gaped at the ring and even though he tried not to, he tried reminding himself that he bought all this on himself, he couldn't help but watch her as she stormed up the ramp, highfiving AJ Lee at the top before mockingly blowing him a kiss.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and before he even answered, he could hear Mr. McMahon yelling at him and saying "And what the hell was that? That was not what creative decided would happen with either of those girls.. Fix this, Maddox or it's your job and your ass."

He tried to speak but the dialtone cut him off.

"Rough night, huh?" JBL joked sarcastically as Brad glared and muttered stiffly, "Shut the fuck up for once, JBL." and getting up from his chair, he set off to the back to find Samantha at least try and fix this collossal mess he'd created just by giving in to temptation.

If he didn't do something, not only would he lose Samantha? He'd lose the job he loved more than anything or any one, the job that was costing him Samantha. And he wasn't the kind of guy who was just going to sit back and watch it all go down the drain.

Not without a fight, not without making sure he handled this situation.

If she wouldn't respond to kindness, then he'd resort to whatever he had to to make her go along and keep his ass out of the sling.

"I knew I never should have decided I was bored and started something with Eva Marie." he mumbled as his green eyes scanned the backstage area, searching for Samantha but for once, not finding her anywhere.


	4. private life goes public

"That snake in the grass. That low down lying dirty little.." Samantha ranted as she stopped in mid rant, realizing that her very public meltdown had now successfully spilt over into the show. Sometimes, this happened. She'd never counted on it happening to her, however, and so right now, she had at least 3 concerned camera men looking at her as Renee Young shoved the mic into her face like a shark out for blood.

"Get that damn thing out of my fucking face right now." Samantha ground out through tightly gritted teeth as AJ said firmly and quietly, "She's got no fucking comment, Renee. Get lost. This is personal."

Renee gulped, the showing of anger in the mostly quiet girl alarming almost.

Samantha screamed as soon as the door was closed, she took off the locket Brad had given her with their pictures inside, the inscription 'always' on the back side and she threw it at the mirror.

Then she started battering the lockers with her fists, swearing as AJ said quietly, "There ya go.. Let's get that anger out there."

"Thanks.. For putting up with this meltdown, and for getting Renee the hell out of here right now.. Not too sure I want McMahon catching wind of this.. Remember Matt and Lita? That was a shitstorm like one I have no interest in being caught up in."

The door opened and Brad stepped in. AJ tried to grab Samantha, but she lunged, her fists connecting with his chest.

"We were supposed to get married! I let you in! I trusted you! And you do this, to me, with HER? With fucking Eva Marie of all of 'em?" she screamed as she continued hitting his chest and his arms, upset with him, with herself for being so stupid.

"We have a little problem, Sammy."

"You bet your ass we do, Brad." she said quietly, calming down now, starting to sense that she was maybe acting a little over dramatic.

Classy girls didn't lose their shit like this, and she considered herself very much a classy girl.

Just one who'd gotten their heart crushed, their hopes dashed and their future plans for their career, their life outside the ring smashed in the fist of a man who said they loved them, yet also let a little bit of power go straight to the bigger of his two heads.

"You're getting your heel turn.. But so is Eva.. As far as the meltdown.. You're going to be out for a few shows. And I personally think we need to talk about our relationship."

"You mean the lack of one. Because there is no way in hell I'm going to ever trust you again.. This isn't the first time you've done something like this to me, Brad."

AJ spoke up as she said "Whoa, back up.. He's cheated before and you stayed? You made excuses for him?"

"Oh, he didn't cheat. Why don't you tell her, Brad.. Tell her what you did last time you got a little taste of fame and it went to your head."

His eyes dropped and he muttered something, then said "But I said I'd never touch you again. I said I loved you, Samantha, I meant it."

"The hell you did. If you meant it, Brad.. You never would have done anything you've done to me in the 8 years we've dated. None of it. I'm not stupid, I'm not falling for it again."

"Well I'm not letting you go. So you need to calm down, clean yourself up and come to find me. We're going to work this out."

She threw a shoe at his head as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get the fuck out of this locker room right now, Brad. Take this piece of shit ring with you." and threw the ring out the door after him.

AJ shut the door firmly after yelling to a few curious onlookers, "Move along guys and germs, nothing here to see or hear." and turned to fix her gaze on the girl she once thought her enemy, now considered a close friend.

"He hit you. And you stayed? What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking? Look, Samantha, I get that your life was screwed up completely. But why in the hell would you stay with someone like the guy your mother married that put you through so much?"

"Because, AJ.. He said he wouldn't do it again."

"Well from the looks of it? He's no different than he was when he made that promise. He's still treating you like shit and making demands, expecting you to compromise. When does HE have to give a little? Has he EVER had to give a little? Has he once sacrificed a damn thing for you? And just so we're clear, Sam.. Just because he's not abusing you physically does not make it non abuse." AJ raged as she stepped in front of Samantha, prepared to shake or slap her back into reality.

"Have you told McMahon?"

"No, because it's because of the stress the job that bastard gave him, that's why he did all this, I'm sure of..." the words died on her lips as she remembered what he'd been prepared to do just now, just to save his own ass and further Eva Marie's career.

Not her career.. Not the career of his fiancee.

The career of his girl on the side.

"You're kidding me.. You haven't told anyone about this?"

"Because it was the one time. He hasn't touched me since. And in my own defense, AJ.. I did hit him back."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"AJ, don't.. I'm going to be the bigger person and not cost him his dream. I'm just going to settle for making his life a living hell. If he thought I was a cold bitch BEFORE he won my heart and then broke it? He's gonna love what I've got in mind for him now."

"Do not take him back."

"Oh trust me.. After tonight? After seeing just how far he's willing to go to keep his own ass out of the fire? Not even close to tempted."

"You say that now, Sam.. But the shock and the adrenaline hasn't worn off.. Look, trust me.. I've been there. Hello, talking to the queen of mistakes where men are concerned. When it all does wear off, and you realize that he's gone.. That's when it's gonna be hard not to call him, not to crawl back."

She sighed, nodded. She knew too damn well what AJ meant. She had left him, the night he'd hit her in anger, but by morning, she was back, the whole thing was forgotten. They'd sort of just swept it, as well as all their other issues, under the rug.

Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe they were. But Samantha knew that if she didn't at least try to get away from him, from his lies, from the way he belittled her in front of his friends, his co workers, anyone he had to impress.. She'd never know if there was someone better for her out there.

And she owed herself that much at least.

She sat down, groaning as she went back over her night so far. "Fuck my life right now.. My moods have been all over the damn place.."

"But you have a damn good reason. I'm not the only one who thinks he deserves this and you deserve better."

"I just.. I need sleep, I need to clear my head." Samantha muttered as she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

She'd never been this disgusted with herself before, and given the way she was before Brad? That was saying something. That in itslef was saying a lot.

She was almost turning into her mother.

The very thing she'd sworn to herself she'd never ever let happen to her.

"Thanks, AJ."

"Don't thank me. I was just sick of watching it, not saying something."

"No, thanks for being a real friend. Kaitlyn and Paige knew all along, not once did they even try to clue me in. At all. In fact, they seemed to like telling me I was imagining things, that he was just 'having a bad time'."

"Did they know the whole story?"

"Nope. I get the feeling that it probably wouldn't have changed anything though."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I get."


	5. find out who your friends are

"Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked as Samantha looked at her then said quietly, "I will be. Why not just tell me? You're supposed to be my friend."

"I thought you might not believe me. Or you'd wind up hating me for it." Kaitlyn explained as she looked at her friend, bit her lower lip. As soon as she'd figured out what happened, she'd texted to see if Samantha were alright, then said she'd meet her in the hotel bar to explain why she hadn't told her before now. Which was more than she could say for Paige, because Paige hadn't even bothered to answer HER text about what Samantha knew now about Brad..

Nothing like a love gone completely FUBAR to tell you who your real friends are though.

"So this has nothing to do with you and Eva being friends before me and you?"

"No. If it had, I'd have not even bothered to text or meet you guys here when the cameras weren't on." Kaitlyn said as she looked from AJ to Samantha, took a few deep breaths.

Honestly, Kaitlyn hadn't told Samantha about Brad because she felt like if she had, then Samantha would have cut her out of her life or thought she was after Brad. It happened a lot when a friend tried to look out for another, where a guy was concerned.. Besides, Brad was a dick, she figured she knew that much already. But when AJ let it slip earlier what Brad did before they ever got to NXT or the WWE for that matter, Kaitlyn felt sick.

She'd kept quiet because she didn't want to lose her friend or rock the boat career wise, especially now. She'd known Samantha long enough to know that she didn't trust easily. The fact that she didn't trust Kaitlyn right now, Kaitlyn didn't blame her, but she hoped that Samantha didn't think she stayed silent for some alterior motive.

"I didn't do this for my career."

The fact that Kaitlyn even bought it up had Samantha raising a brow quietly as she nursed the beer sitting in front of her. She sighed and said quietly, "If you did, it's cool. But at least AJ told me."

"I'm glad she told me about Brad's little one time foray into abuse." Kaitlyn said back as she looked at Samantha and added, "If you'd told me that then, instead of hiding it and protecting that asshole, I'd have told you to get the hell out of Dodge. You know that right? No guy, no love is worth being a damn punchin bag."

"You guys, he only did it the one time." Samantha reminded them both, sighing. At least they cared. At least she knew now just who really loved her and who merely tolerated her, or kept her around because they were too afraid to cut all ties. Brad probably cheated because he was bored, but he'd been the one who'd made her this way, he'd begged her to change, and out of love for him, she had.

Now, she wished to all hell she hadn't. Or that she'd have seen the real Brad Maddox 8 years ago, never wasted her time even. The fog on her brain caused by blind love was lifting now, all she felt was angry and disgusted. With him, with herself, with all of it. Especially the tantrum she'd thrown at the arena. She couldn't get past herself doing that. But she'd been hurt, she'd been angry, she'd forgotten that work had to come first.

So she deserved to sit out the two or three shows she'd have to sit out, it was fair enough.. It just gave her time to come up with a game plan for her newly desired heel gimmick she'd launched herself right into, at long last.

"But when the one time happens, you clearly need to reevaluate your relationship with that person, Samantha.. What the hell were you thinking? I mean he treats you like shit.. He's screwed around on you with Eva, and you're not even married yet."

"Thank God I didn't marry him. I'd have felt twice as stupid." Samantha groaned as she waved down a bartender, ordered another drink.

"Whoa.. Don't get completely shit faced." Kaitlyn warned as AJ reached out, took her friend's phone and then said "Give me.. All the phones."

"What? Why?"

"No drunk dials tonight. We're friends, we both agree it's for the best."

Kaitlyn surrendered her phone and AJ shoved them out of sight into her bag.

"So.. How are you getting him back?"

"Girls, I'm gonna take the high road."

"High road my ass.. As much as he's put you through over the past 8 years? I'd make him pay, I'd.." AJ started but Kaitlyn shook her head and cut AJ off.

"She's right.. Revenge on a small scale is better."

"She's already done that. Everyone heard McMahon chewing his ass backstage after the show. He could lose his job for even being involved with her..." AJ trailed off as Kaitlyn shook her head and said "He's a he, not a she. It won't happen like that, I'll be willing to bet."

Samantha spoke up quietly as she said "I just don't wanna think about what happened today.. I just wanna forget."

"Yeah.. But within reason. " Kaitlyn said firmly as AJ nodded and then said quietly, " The best thing to do? Act like it doesn't bother you. Move on, get your life back on track."

"Because you've clearly done that so many times." Kaitlyn snickered as AJ rolled her eyes and laughing said "I'm a slow learner, but I'm learning, damn it.. The point is, she needs to learn from my mistakes."

"From our mistakes.. Remember Bateman?"

"Eghhh.. For the last time, Kait. Why the hell did it have to be him?"

"Yeah, why?" AJ asked as the three girls sat talking, nursing beers, the two of them trying to help Samantha.

"You know why Paige didn't show, right?"

"Yeah. She's probably fucked him too."

"I kinda think so." Kaitlyn muttered as she added, "He's flirted with me before.. I was so damn shocked he'd done it, with you not even a room away really, that I just kept quiet."

"Nobody's blaming anyone tonight." AJ reminded them as she looked from Samantha to Kaitlyn and said casually, "At least we can start having girls nights again."

"Amen to that."

"God yes. I need to unwind."

"So.. How does a late night swim sound?" Kaitlyn asked as the other two girls giggled and said "We check into our rooms, get our beer to go and then go to the hotel pool like last time."

"Hell yes."

"Good idea. Let's get in line, check in already."

The girls walked out of the hotel bar, getting into line. Samantha growled as her bag with the messed up zipper came completely undone.

Right at the feet of Seth Rollins.

"Shit.." she muttered as he bent down, grabbing the brightly colored tanktops, bras, other things that had come out.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Guy was a fucking tool."

"That he was." Samantha mused as she managed a smile and said "I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I didn't see it when it was right there, in front of my face."

Seth shrugged and handed her her bright orange toothbrush as he said "Just don't give up. Not all of us are asses lke that."

When he'd walked off, Roman asked in concern, "Well?"

"She's okay."

"Sure as shit didn't look like it." Dean grumbled as he said "Not that I blame her. I'd have decked the guy, personally."

"You'd have been the guy, Ambrose." Roman joked as Dean swore, gave him a dirty look then said "Probably so."

"How the hell do you even think you can be with Maddox though? Of all the fucking people in the world?" Seth wondered as he mocked a shiver and then said "Either way, she's alright. Still pissed, probably a little drunk right now, but alright."

Across the lobby, Brad watched her talking to Seth. He was starting to notice the little things about her. Things that once annoyed him, bored him.. Now he found himself unable to stop looking at her, feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet.

"What in the hell was I thinking?" he muttered to himself as he saw Eva Marie walking towards him, tried his best to disappear into the stone flooring of the hotel's lobby.


	6. he's always been there for me

"Whoa.. Watch it there, Samantha." Seth muttered as he looped her arm around his neck and then asked with a laugh, "How much did you drink tonight?"

"Enough to know I feel good right now. Better than I h-have a-all damn-n day." Samantha stuttered as she looked up at him and asked, "W-why's it-t.. Why's it matter?"

"Because.. He's not worth all this."

"But I-I.." she started, his finger going to her lips as he said to AJ and Kaitlyn, "I'll get her up to your room. Do any of you have the key?"

AJ fished the key out, smiled at him as she mouthed, "Go for it. You've liked her a really, really long time now."

"She needs time." he mouthed back as he looked at the leaning female in his arms right now, managed a smile. He had liked her a really long time, that much was true. But he wasn't that much of a bastard, he wasn't going to trick her into going for the first guy she encountered, not right after having her heart ripped out and crushed, not after giving herself over to Brad for 8 years.

If only he'd actually asked her out on a date the night she met Brad. He kept kicking himself for it, really. And every time he had to sit back, watch Brad treating her like shit, ignore her or worse, yeah. He only kicked himself that much harder.

He pushed the up button on the elevator once they were in the lobby and he growled a little to himself as he saw Brad standing behind them in the reflection of the hotel's elevator doors.

"Didn't you cause enough damage for one fucking night, Maddox?" he asked quietly as Brad said quietly, "I wanna talk to her. I need to talk to her. This is not your business, Rollins.. Just step to the side and let me take care of this."

"Over my dead fucking body, you shit."

"Careful what you wish for, Rollins, that can be arranged. I can make your life.. I can make it hell."

"Try me, Maddox.. Remember, I've got some pretty damn powerful friends now." Seth mused as Samantha spoke up and said "Fuck off, Brad. Go find Eva and talk to her. I've had enough." snuggling against Seth, muttering drunkenly, "You smell so pretty."

"I, umm, thanks.." Seth muttered, his body stiffening at the feel of her soft lips against his neck, her body in his arms. He smirked at Brad and then said "Don't worry, Maddox. She's gonna be okay now. She's seen what you really are. Just do everyone a favor and leave her alone."

"And if I don't?" Brad asked, a smug smirk filling his face. He'd never realized just how much he wanted her, really, until he saw her like he was seeing her right now, being carried onto the elevator by Seth Rollins, a guy who was her best friend.

The doors to the elevator slid shut seperating him from Samantha and he sighed, growled to himself a little. Leave it to Seth to step in and start making sure Samantha didn't get to hear his side of things, why he'd done all this.

Deep down, he knew the answer, and he knew it would only hurt him if he had to tell her. But he wanted to make sure he didn't actually love her like he thought he didn't.. Like he'd felt bored with her, when he'd thrown her away then sold her out for Eva Marie.

Who was now beginning to grate his last nerve, really.

In the elevator, Seth looked down at her and asked, "You okay? You're not gonna be sick on me, right?"

"I'm fine, Seth." Samantha muttered quietly, snuggling into his arms deeper, her face buried between his shoulder and neck, driving him crazy. He'd been the best friend for so long now, he still couldn't believe things were finally over with Brad and Samantha, he still couldn't believe he might just be getting his second chance at making a move for her.

The elevator doors slid open and he carried her to the hotel room she was sharing with AJ and Kaitlyn, sliding the key card into the lock. When he'd gotten her poured into bed, made sure she was okay, didn't need anything, he'd been about to leave when she asked quietly, "Can you stay in here, actually? I just.. I don't wanna be alone with my thoughts tonight.."

He nodded and carefully flopped down on top of the covers in the bed beside her, then grabbed the remote and asked, "Wanna watch something on tv?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and muttered quietly, "Thanks for helping me out of the pool and up here.. Thanks for listening earlier when I was upset and completely fell apart while we were sitting in Chick Fil A."

"What are friends for, Samantha." he muttered as his lips found her forehead and he heard her snore just a little. He sat there lost in thought for a little while.. How soon was too soon to make a move for her?

He didn't want to be one of those opportunistic jerks who just made the girl dive right in, but he didn't want to wait too long, have to watch her with another guy..


	7. the next morning

"Oh my gosh, Kaitlyn, look." AJ snickered quietly as they walked into the hotel room, found Seth and Samantha sleeping on the second bed in the room, Samantha lying halfway across Seth.

"Do you think they?" Kaitlyn whispered as AJ shook her head and then said "He doesn't strike me as that type, really. No matter how long he's liked her, no matter how long he's been lurking in the background."

"Yeah, but I mean she was all over him in the pool, AJ.. He is a guy, they are easily swayed when the alcohol comes out and the clothing comes off, or in her case, tries to." Kaitlyn muttered.

In the bed, Samantha rolled over, almost completely on top of Seth at this point, Seth's arms closed around her as he muttered, "Don't move. If you roll.. Off the bed you go." and held her against him, starting to wake up. He'd fallen asleep in here, she'd asked him to stay so she wouldn't be alone tonight. The curtains were slightly cracked, he saw the sunlight filtering in slowly.

He'd slept here, with her, with nothing happening, all night.

She rubbed her eyes, beginning to wake up, realizing that she wasn't in the bed alone, and that Seth was lying there with her, not Brad. The night before came back to her in a rush and she remembered practically begging the poor guy to stay. He was her best guy friend, it didn't mean he had to give up his own life, his own plans to stay with her and babysit her. She felt immediately guilty.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I.." she muttered as she looked at him and then asked, "You didn't have anything planned last night, right?"

"Nah.. Once I saw how badly the whole thing had you hurting, I kinda told Dean and Roman to go ahead, go to the bar without me."

"Now I feel like an ass AND a brat." she groaned as she sat up, realized Kaitlyn and AJ were standing there, hands on hips.

"It's not what it looks like." both she and Seth blurted as Seth said casually, "Sam didn't want to be alone, so I stayed."

AJ smiled and mouthed "Thank You" to Seth who looked covertly at Sam and mouthed back, "You were right." to AJ.

AJ smiled brightly, giving Kaitlyn a nudge. Finally, Seth was going to make a move, apparently.

"I'm gonna go shower, hit the gym with Roman and Dean.. If you wanna hang out later, Sam, we can.." Seth suggested casually as he looked at her and leaning in, gave her a friendly peck on the forehead, dug around on her nightstand, found the bottle of Tylenol.

"For your hangover."

"How'd you know?"

"We've been friends for almost 9 years, Sam, trust me.. I know how you feel the morning after you've drank almost all night."Seth stated as he leaned in and hugged her. She held out his Hounds Of Justice t shirt and he shook his head as he said "I'll get it back later." while allowing himself to take in the sight of her even wearing one of his t shirts..

He could definitely get used to it.

"I'll walk you out." Samantha offered as she stood and got out of bed, followed him to the door. Just as Brad stepped off of the elevator. For a second, her eyes met Brad's and to her own personal shock, she didn't want to run right over and fix everything, take everything back and just be with him again.. Instead, she saw Seth in a whole new light.

Because not once in the whole time she and Brad had been together, had Brad once lie there holding her all night when she was sick or hung over after one too many on a girls night out.

Brad gaped at her, at Seth emerging from the room she shared with AJ and Kaitlyn, shirtless, her wearing his shirt. The hurt was almost too much for him, and he glared openly at Seth who simply shrugged and rolled his eyes at Brad.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah, Seth?"

"There's this movie playing later, at that outlet mall in town.. Do you maybe wanna go with me?"

"Sure." Samantha said as she blinked in shock.. Had she really just agreed to go to a movie with her best male friend, right in front of the man she'd dated for 8 years, and only just ended things with?

She bit her lower lip. She'd known Seth longer than she had Brad, if anything, he was just being a friend, being there for her.. Because surely he didn't like her like she'd had a crush on him, back before she ever met Brad.. Right?

As the door shut, Brad caught up to Seth in the hallway and said with a cold smirk, "You are in for it, Rollins. Just wait until Monday Night's show. I've got something really special in mind for you. And if you even think you'll be getting what's mine.. It's not going to happen."

"Little man? The day you scare me will be the day I hang up my gear. Why don't you piss off already.. You've done enough damage to her and frankly, this time, I'm gonna do what I shoulda done before you ever came along. No matter what you do to try and stop me, Maddox." Seth said as he turned, walked down the hallway and got onto the elevator.

So she said she'd go to the movie with him.. Maybe things weren't moving too fast.. Then again, he had waited almost 9 years on this chance to come around again.


	8. it was only a kiss right?

"We're not even broken up for a day, you're already off screwing him." Brad growled as he caught hold of Samantha's arm when she went to get on the elevator to her floor, having just left the spa.

"So what if I did, Maddox?" Samantha asked, yanking her arm from Brad's grasp as she winced. He'd been squeezing it really, really tightly just now, it actually fucking hurt. She looked in his eyes, saw the rage burning in them and bit her lower lip as she laughed bitterly then asked quietly, "What? You gonna hit me now? Go ahead, Brad.. Fucking hit me.. Because when you do, I will make sure you never step foot in the arenas again."

"Do you really think McMahon's gonna fire the only GM to hike the ratings as high as I've gotten them lately, Sammy? Do you? Because I don't. And as far as hitting you goes.. If I were going to, I'd have done it this morning, when you dared to let that asshole into your bed, we weren't even over for half a day."

"Fuck off, Maddox. I'd think what you saw in the hallway this morning would be a big enough clue. Why don't you go play with your new little toy, Eva, isn't it? Yeah.. Just go find her, because my friends showed me the real you and you know what? I'm done." Samantha muttered as she glared at him, stepped back, smirk filling her face.

"I'm the best you're ever gonna get."

"Sure you are, Brad."

He grabbed her again, but it just happened to be his inherent bad luck and bad timing that Seth stepped off of the elevator, saw it, saw her eyes, the way she looked afraid and angry, all in the same time, and with a growl, he got a running start, sending himself and Brad through a table in the hallway. "You son of a bitch. You didn't do enough damage already? I fucking warned you, Maddox."

"Seth, if you don't stay out of this, you will not like what I do to you."

"Try me, Maddox." Seth growled as he punched Brad. So he hadn't actually SEEN Brad laying a hand on Sam just now, it really didn't matter to him, not since he heard from Kaitlyn and AJ about the one time he did hurt her, lay hands on her. And he'd made his mind up this morning while working out with the guys, he was making a move this time, damn it.

9 + years was a little too long to wait and not at least try, even Ambrose pointed that out.

"Touch her again, Brad, I'll fucking find a way to fuck you up." Seth growled as Brad swung and Seth ducked, rolled off to the side, laughing. Standing up, he smoothed his hand over his hair and then kicked Brad one more time before saying casually, "Get your pathetic ass up." and walking over to where Samantha stood.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just.. He didn't hit me, Seth."

"Yeah, but if he'd have stood there a little longer, he was working up to it, babe, umm, Samantha." Seth explained as Sam studied him, concerned as she said, "Damn it, you got cut when that table busted. Come on." and held out her hand, leading him into the hotel room she was sharing with AJ and Kaitlyn, having moved out of Brad's room the night before.

He sat down, she grabbed a cool rag, sat down on the edge of his lap and worked on wiping away the little blood. He watched her, smirked a little as he said "It's no worse than that one night I got in that really, really bad bar fight."

She laughed a little and then said "That was awful." as their eyes met. She bit her lower lip and leaned in, her lips meeting his cautiously. He knew he probably shouldn't have, she was all kinds of confused, not to mention hurt and angry right now, but he groaned, pulling her completely against him, his hands sliding down her back, resting on her lower back, kissing back.

The kiss broke, and they sat there, staring at one another. She went to stand, but for some reason, her body wouldn't cooperate. "Seth?"

"I shouldn't have kissed back, I mean.."

She frowned a minute, he was regretting it already?

"No, I mean I should have waited, something.. You just got away from that son of a bitch.." he muttered, his knuckle slowly trailing over her lower lip.

"Seth, look at me.. I might have just gotten away from him.. But I've sort of.. " her voice dropped as she said calmly, "wanted to kiss you for a long time now.. Since before Brad... So maybe.."

"You don't need to rush things, Samantha.. Look.. I waited a little over 9 years, I'm not gonna go anywhere." Seth explained as she nodded, smiled. "We don't have to rush this, but.."

"No buts, Sam.. We can take this slow."

She nodded, smiled as she asked, "So.. Do you wanna go catch that movie now?"

"Yeah.. Let's just go. Maybe we can get something to eat before it starts." Seth said as he smiled and let Samantha go get dressed.


	9. one loves beginning anothers end

They'd just gotten a seat in the darkening theater. "Are you sure you wanna see Insiduous 2?" Seth asked as he looked at her, concerned. Not that he couldn't handle a horror movie, of course, but he'd been her best guy friend for nearly 9 years now, a little over and..

She didn't do well with horror. She'd watched the movie IT before, about a killer clown and she hadn't handled that one well at all.. And not to mention, when she'd insisted that they watch Blair Witch, at her lakefront cabin, while on downtime a few years ago.. Suffice to say, it'd taken Seth, Kaitlyn AND Paige, Corey to convince her that it was safe to sleep.

And even then, she'd still crept into his room that night, crawled into bed next to him.

But they'd always been that close.

His mind went back to the kiss earlier, what she admitted out of her own mouth. He found himself smiling at it. At least now he knew he had a chance. He knew she wanted him too, at least to some degree. It hadn't been confusion or pain on her part.

The lights went lower and he almost laughed when she visibly flinched, and her hand found his arm, resting there. He leaned in and moving her hair back he whispered, "Babe, if you wanna get up and walk out now before the movie starts, we can."

"Seth, really? I'm fine. I'm not that big of a scaredy cat."

"Sure.. That's why I'm still not allowed to sneak up on you in a hockey mask."

"Touche."

"If you get scared, babe.. I'm right here." he muttered as his lips grazed her earlobe cautiously. He was trying his best to go slow with things, but when one's waited as long as he had for a chance to be more than the best friend, sometimes, it's just hard not to do something. She bit her lower lip and leaned in against him as she whispered back quietly, "I know. You won't let anything happen to me." as she grazed her lips to his cheek, smiled at him.

The credits rolled and the movie might have been 3 minutes in, tops, when she shrieked and he felt her face burying in his neck. So he slid his arm around her and then said with a chuckle, "You can look now. It was a false alarm."

"The hell it was!"

She looked up just as something else happened, glared at him playfully and put her head back down. He pulled her as close to him as the armrest between them allowed for and then muttered quietly, "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for suggesting this tonight."

"I'm having fun too." he said as he smiled, tossed a piece of popcorn into the air, catching it in his mouth, looking at her, He held out some of the popcorn, letting her catch it in her mouth as he said quietly, "About earlier.. The kiss."

"Seth, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously.. I don't wanna screw this up, rush you into something you're not ready for.. So don't let me, please?"

She nodded and then rose up, kissing him, whispering back, "You worry too much. I'm worried about Brad, how he's going to make it his mission to make your life hell because of all this. I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."

"Yeah, well as I said then.. Kind of waited too damn long to change my mind now. And I don't want to." Seth said as he covered her eyes for her, right as something else was about to happen. A look around the theater revealed that nearly everyone in it wasn't watching the movie, instead, making out or something and he smiled to himself a little. He could be the jerk that pressured her into that, but he wasn't. No, he was going to wait and let her get back on her feet. He'd waited too long for this to mess it up.

He wanted to do this right, show her what a good guy was, what being loved really meant.

Samantha sat there, watching him as he ate popcorn, his arm around her, watching the movie. She was starting to find herself wondering why in the hell she'd chosen Brad over Seth.. Why had she made him the best friend? Brad wasn't nearly as good to her as Seth was. Brad was selfish, Brad didn't care how much he hurt her.

Seth, apparently, had agonized over that kiss earlier.. He did everything he could to not hurt her. He was always there for her, he was always there. Maybe this thing with Brad happening was for a reason. And Samantha was starting to realize, slowly, that maybe she'd been falling for her best friend all along. She hoped that nothing messed this up for them.

That kiss earlier, the way they'd been acting around one another all afternoon since.. She couldn't help but want to see where this went. But she couldn't help but also be scared that sooner or later, something bad would happen, destroy it all. He was right.. She needed to get her head back on straight.. But she wasnt' letting him go to do it. Not when she was starting to see that what she really wanted, needed, even, was right under her nose the whole time.

In the back of the theater, Brad sat with Eva, who was kissing him slowly all over his neck."Can you cut it out?" he hissed as she looked up at him, hurt.

"Sorry, it's just.."

Her eyes went to where his eyes were at, staring holes through the back of his ex girlfriend's head. She glared at him and dumped her soda into his lap as she said "I'm not coming in second to anyone, Maddox. It's either her or me. I've put up with this enough.. I thought when you got dumped by her, you'd finally see the light."

He watched her walking away, then turned his attention back to Seth and Samantha, watching them. Why hadn't he ever done anything like that with Samantha? He struggled to try and remember the last time they'd even just spent an entire afternoon in a darkened movie theater or roaming around a small outlet mall together, making jokes, spending time together.

It hurt when he realized that he couldn't remember ever just doing things like that with her. He'd always been jealous of her best guy friend, Seth.. From the looks of things where he was now, on the outside looking in, maybe he had every right to be..


	10. never getting back together an

"That's it. I'm going to kill him." Samantha growled as she paced, watching Seth be forced to go against Big Show and a returning Mark Henry. Thank God, Steph and HHH had let him at least bring down Roman and Dean. Vince, however, had pissed the petite female off when he said that Seth would be facing the two men alone.

"Son of a bitch, I'm going to fucking castrate that old washed up.." she muttered as she bit her lip, trying not to see what was going on in the monitor. About halfway through the match, HHH whispered something to Roman and Samantha shouted in the hallway, sending her drink flying as she said "Fuck yes, spear him, Roman.. Get Seth the hell out of there, now."

She knew her man could fight this, yes.. But she also knew she didn't want to watch him get hurt, be hurt by the two much larger men. She worried about him, because Vince purposely sided with Brad, stacked the deck against Seth, purely because Brad, of course, made up some bullshit story about Seth's being 'uneasy' about things he'd been made do recently.

She caught sight of Brad walking towards her and she growled as she walked over, shoving him back, slapping him on the face. "You son of a bitch. There's no cameras here, Brad. I'm not breaking kayfabe, Brad. So I'm gonna say this one time.. If you don't back the fuck off of Seth because we're trying to be together now, I will find some way to make you completely miserable."

"So being the Shield's new little bitch means fighting their battles now, huh?" he asked as he looked at her, hurt. His cheek stung from the slap she'd given him and he realized then that he'd NEVER seen her get that angry when someone screwed him over. He grabbed her wrists in anger as he asked quietly, "You never loved me, did you?"

"I did. But you never loved me to start with. I've been doing a lot of thinking since we've been apart, Brad, and I've realized so much about you that if I'd only seen it before? I never would have wasted my time on you. Ever." Samantha said firmly as she leaned in, yanking her wrists out of his grasp and shoving him out of her way.

She paused in the doorway, threw his ring back at him yet again. He kept getting people to give it back to her, usually with a flower, a note that read simply, "You promised."

"Do not send that back to me. I want nothing to remind me of how stupid I was about you. We are totally and completely done."

"You say that now, babe.. Sooner or later, one way or another, you will see things my way." Brad called out after her, smirking to himself. Okay, so tonight hadn't pegged out as planned. But that wasn't going to stop him from doing something else, making one last ditch effort to make her see that they were meant to be together.

At least he felt they were.

(A/N: So sorry this chapter is so short, guys. I wanted to write more, but I felt that it ended best at this point, because it's leading into future events.. Kayfabe and reality will be blurred a little, I'll try and find some easy way to differentiate between the two when that time comes so we don't all get damn confused.

To all my reviewers, I love, love, love you. So much.)


	11. total diva wars

**(A/N:To all my reviewers, I love, love, love you. So much.)**

* * *

The match had only just ended and Samantha flew towards Seth's general direction, launching herself at him carefully, of course. "Are you okay? That snivelling little shit. I swear to God, I'm gonna wind up killing him. You have a busted lip." she frowned as Seth laughed a little, adjusted her in his arms and muttered, "Anyone ever tell you it's damn adorable when you get worked up over nothing? Babe, look at me. I'm fine. If Brad Maddox thinks that the Big Slow and Mark Henry are gonna stop me from makin you mine, he's an idiot."

"I don't see how he still has his job, personally." fumed Luxe Carpenter, who'd been their valet for the match, part of her 'punishment' supposedly for her thoughts on what HHH was doing.

"He won't for much longer." Samantha promised as she fumed, pulling Seth into a kiss as she looked at him making absolutely sure he was okay. From down the hallway, Brad watched, arms crossed, angry glare in place. He'd thought that tonight would teach Seth a valuable lesson about what belonged to him, about screwing around with someone in a position of power. Apparently, it hadn't. "Look at them, over there laughing and cozy. She belongs with me and one way or another, Rollins, I will get her back."

A throat cleared from behind him and HHH said casually, "Ya know.. If you wanna be a GOOD GM.. you need to learn when business is business and personal problems are personal.. Vince might be fooled by you, Maddox, but I'm not. And if you ever pull something like that and go over my head to do it again? There will be consequences.. Remember that little match with Ryback, buddy?"

Brad gulped and then glared at HHH as he walked away down the hallway. "I'll show him good for business. I'll teach him to threaten me." Brad growled as he hit a wall. A feminine throat clearing had him turning, finding Eva Marie standing there, shaking her head.

"Look.. I get that you two were together for 8 years and it might just be a little hard to let go, Brad.. But from the looks of it? She's already gone. And you're gonna lose me next."

"Is that a threat, Eva?"

"No, Brad, it's a damn promise. I'm too damn good to play second to that trashy little nothing bitch." Eva growled as she leaned in, trailed her fingernail slowly across his lower lip, smirking. "And you wouldn't want me to go to the board about your little fraternization habits.. Would you?"

"Try it, Eva. I made you, I'll break you."

She pouted a moment and then said quietly, "I hoped that me threatening to finally be done with you would make you see how I feel.. I can see now all you care about is what's in it for Brad Maddox. She was right.. you are a cold hearted son of a bitch."

"Whoa, babe.. Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." he said as she waved him off, walking away, sad, her shoulders slumping slightly. She felt every bit the used and ditched other woman right now, and personally, even if she blamed Samantha for it, she knew deep down, it was all her fault. She let Brad use her for almost 3 years. She loved every second of it.

Until now. Lately, she'd realized she was falling for him and she'd been scared recently that she might have made a costly mistake. She bit her lower lip as she said calmly, "Thank God that EPT came back negative. Because there is no way I'd be able to step away from my career, and I'd be damned if I made myself continue to stay with a man that never loved me, that I couldn't ever trust."

She glared hatefully at Samantha as she walked by and called out coyly, "Hey Rollins?"

"What?"

"When you get sick of a baby and you want a real woman, you know where to find me." Eva said as she heard Samantha growling behind her. "And brick by boring brick, Samantha.. I will crush you for this. You ruined him for anyone else, for anyone who might love him. I'm gonna stop that from happening with you and Seth. Because he deserves someone who's going somewhere, a real woman."

From Seth's arms, Samantha growled and Luxe said soothingly, "Fucking relax.. We're gonna get those bitches later tonight. You'll have your chance to kick her pathetic herpes infested ass tonight, even if I have to hold her in the fucking ring to let you do it."

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." Luxe muttered as the two girls got back to watching Eva 'feigning upset' and being consoled by Brie and Nikki. Somehow, Samantha had the feeling that this was all about to spill over on screen and the outcome was not going to be pretty for some.

She sighed as she rested her head against Seth's firm chest. Hopefully they'd be strong enough together to withstand everything that felt like it was coming at them full speed ahead.

"You okay, babe?"

"Just worried, Seth.. You heard her just now, and..."

"You're worried about that red headed slut? Getting me?" Seth gaped at her, shocked as he shook his head and then said quietly, "After I waited for 9 years, Samantha.. What the hell makes you even remotely think I'm just gonna give in to the first girl who makes a pass now?"

"He's right, Sam." AJ said as she stepped up and added, "But girls? The Bellas and Eva, her little idiots are up to something. It's up to us to stop it.. Either of you going to have a problem doing whatever it takes to finally rid our division of the trash that's littering it?"

"Hell no." Luxe said casually whilst giving Nikki a covert one finger salute before turning to her new and only really close friend Sam and asking, "And you, Kensington.. You can stomach having to get dirty, right? Because from the looks of it, if we're gonna fight them, we're not gonna be able to have a clean and fair fight."

"Yeah. I can handle it."

Seth ruffled her hand and gave her waist a reassuring squeeze as he reminded her yet again, "No matter what, babe.. I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either."


End file.
